Symphony of Guns and Swords
by Vittorio Runegroth McRuden
Summary: Massive X Over with characters from games and anime and even possibly some movies. The main Character is Dante Devil May Cry out to fight evil with his guns and swords yet again but fate will throw it's own guns and swords at him.


_**Chapter I -Call of the Demon Hunter-**_

Dante, son of Sparda, half demon half human. Like his father before him he fights off demons and helps protect the human race. His shop is now opened up the name Devil May Cry. Since his last struggle with darkness many demons were now out and about keeping him busy from time to time hunting them down but they were small game and began to start annoying him more than anything.

Dante longed for the battles he fought previously with Arkham and his brother Vergil and the creatures beginning spawned directly from the demon world. Hell he'd even settle just to get back his brother to trifle with. Unfortunately this was not the case. After finishing dispatching of a mere lone Blood Goyle he started his way back to the shop. It had gotten into blood bank and started multiplying like crazy. Dante quickly killed them off within an hour some were harder to catch up with and made him waste his time chasing them.

When he arrived at his shop he heard beeping and looked to the far wall he had a message on his phone. "Interesting two jobs in a week maybe things will be getting better for me yet." He tossed his bloodied sword upon the floor and removed his trench coat and tossed it on the desk and made a loud thud for his coat held a sheathe for his sword and holsters for his guns and shot gun and a large amount of ammunition for them and the guns were still latched inside, for he didn't care if the guns went off his shop was worn down any way. Dante picked up the phone and listened to his message. "We need your help we have an aggressive demon, killing randomly it's horrible not only killing them by violent means but draining them of blood and mangling their bodies as well. I don't care the cost help us Demon Slayer!" a smile crept across Dante's face "Awesome this sound like I might have some fun with it…" the message still continued "I am the mayor of Dodge City please help us and get here as quickly as you can call me anything I beg of you!"

Dante checked his phone and jotted the number down and returned his call. "Hello?" a voice on the other line answered. "Yes is this the mayor of Dodge City?" Dante asked. "Yes it is what is this about I'm in a big crisis right now so is this an emergency if not I must go." Dante laughed "Well if you treat me like that I just might have to pass on helping you. I'm Dante the man of Devil May Cry, what's the deal what kind of crisis are we dealing with do you have any more information on what exactly is causing all of this?" you could hear a sigh of relief on the another end of the phone. "Oh thank you for calling me back yes I have more information I even have some rumors of sightings of this creature now." Dante got out a piece of paper and pen to start jotting down notes. "Go on…" Dante responded. The mayor began to explain further, "Well from the description of this creature and some who have seen it claim him to be a vampire…"

Dante's eyebrow raised "Vampire?" he now began to write on his notepad. "Yes blood has been drained from the victims and people say to see him only at night, and has one brightly glowing red eye and dressed in black gunslinger type attire. One person even claimed that he even wore a badge of some kind saying it reflected the light from the moon in which that is how he spotted him." Dante jotted down the description on the so called vampire as the mayor continued. "Also no one has tried to stop him since the sheriff tried to gun him down last week the demon is armed and easily took out the sheriff and the two deputies with him. Can you help us we have no one else to turn to…?"

Dante finished the description and jotted down that he was armed and skilled bring extra ammo. "I'll be there send me the address of your Inn, I'll be there by the day after tomorrow in the morn…" the mayor gave him the address and phone number as requested and the conversation was over.

Dante went into the back room to think and booted up his laptop. "Vampire huh? Hmmm. Let's see just what I can find out about vampires." So Dante did research on vampires for an hour and added it to his notes. "So they are undead blood suckers rumored to be weak against holy relics, water, silver and occasionally garlic and most common sunlight. They are considered to have super human strength… like that's a big deal huh humans are weak any way, and very manipulative some say use dark arts or magic…" Dante leaned back and stretched and yawned. "Well not so bad I guess I'll find out soon."

Dante went to sleep shortly after and awoke around three in the afternoon this was about normal for him for he worked nights slept for a few hours got up got supplies and then went off to work again. So like normal he went to get supplies which meant ammunition. He went to the near by Gun and Ammo shop and got his normal pickup of handgun clips and bullets and many cases of shotgun shells. Then he began to speak with the shop keep "Hey I have a new request, do you have any silver bullets or any blessed bullets or holy bullets or anything like that?" The shop keep raised his brow "Are you ok? I thought you weren't a religious fellow?" Dante laughed "No I'm not but I might be in a battle with some things that it may come in handy with…" The shop keep shook his head "No that's custom work I don't do that but go here and do me a favor don't go crazy you are my income buying all my merchandise so don't get killed or run off on me." The shop keep handed him a card with a fellow gun smith he recommended for custom work. Dante laughed at his comment and paid him and went on his way to the other gun smith's shop.

The other shop wasn't far from the first shop he was at. Dante walked in and up to the counter and pulled out one of his hand guns and laid it down and his shotgun as well "I need vampire ammunition…" the shop keep nodded "So it's custom work you want well I'm limited on supply of silver bullets if that's what you want I know you so called hunters you use up so much ammo so quickly I don't mind but it's hard to supply the amount in which you probably looking for." Dante nodded "How much do you have?" the shop keep then responded "Well your guns hold 15 rounds each so your looking at 30 rounds a set so I have about…let's see 20 sets right now so 600 rounds that's all I got in stock." Dante pointed in the case "What about that?" there was one lone silver bullet inside "Oh I keep one for show but you take em' all I'll throw it in." Dante shrugged "Yeah what ever load them up." The gun smith started packing them up "Oh by the way what about your shotgun?" Dante looked at him "What about it?" he smiled "You willing to experiment?" Dante's brow rose "What do you got?" The gunsmith pulled out a black case and set it on the counter and opened it up.

Shotgun shells black casing "So blacked cased shells big deal." The gunsmith smiled as he pulled one apart it was filled with a liquid and gunpowder. "What's the juice?" Dante replied. "Holy water not only silver pellets but filled with the holy water it covers the pellets and also sprays out doing more damage these are my own custom shells one of a kind they are brand new so I only have about 50 shells test them out and let me know." Dante looked them over "How much?" The gunsmith closed the case "On the house." Dante smiled "Thanks." He packed up and paid and walked out jumped on his motorcycle and looked back to the sun setting "Show Time!" he revved his motorcycle and sped off.

Dante rode all night and like he said he arrived the following morning at Dodge City. Dante went into the Inn carrying his gear and weapons barring them selves not caring what the people thought. "Sir I have to ask you not to bring weapons in here!" a clerk shouted at Dante. Dante turned "Do something about it." The clerk backed down then the manager came in and tried to stop Dante before he reached the counter "Sir who do you think you are walking in barring weapons like that!" Then a man ran inside followed by a young officer the man stopped the manager "Stop harassing him he is the Hunter, he is here to get rid of the Vampire." The manger stopped in his tracks "My apologies sir, I…" Dante stared him down "Nice try brown noser give me my room and out of my way." Dante was given a room promptly and the mayor made sure Dante was given anything he wanted.

Dante just wanted to be left alone and made his way to his room and unloaded his gear. He took a look over his equipment. His trusty sword that was once his father's the Force Edge. His always trusty and loyal handguns Ivory and Ebony, the shotgun double barreled always good. Angi & Rudra, also Cerberus the twin Fire and Wind blades and the Ice Nun-chucks. And two sets of gauntlets Beowulf the shin guards, and Beowulf of Light fists of the heavens in hell. And his cases of ammo to go with all of it. "So many choices well I'll go easy on him for now." He grabbed the Force Edge and Ivory & Ebony and his shotgun and both types off ammunition regular and custom for both weapons.

It was soon night fall by the time Dante loaded all the ammo into clips and loaded some shells into the shotgun and cleaned up his gear and packed his back-up weaponry away. Dante set out in search of the so called vampire. It took a few hours but he found him the vampire had just feasted upon the residents in a house and left by rooftop and Dante followed. As the vampire was about to enter another home Dante intervened, by throwing his sword into the rooftop just in front of him. When the vampire landed it stood and turned to face Dante.

"Was that meant for me?" the vampire asked. Dante now knew he was what he was looking for the bright red glowing eye fit his description "Yes, yes you are so who might you be then stranger?" Dante replied. The man pulled out one of his guns for he had two one on each side of his belt with ammo and from the looks of it a rifle or shotgun of some kind upon his back. Dante watched him carefully and looked over his unique guns. They appeared to be some kind of custom revolvers but had some kind of barrel that was a clip and the hilt had a blade on it.

The vampire fired at Dante without speaking a word. The bullet hit it's mark it hit Dante in the head knocking him to the rooftop and to slip down a few feet for the roofs were angled. The vampire lowered his gun and turned away "None of your business I have work to do no time to talk now where was I?" the man spoke as he looked over the rooftop he was on. While the vampire was regaining his barrings Dante got up and brushed himself off. "Hey I think your work is going to be delayed a bit." The vampire turned around and drew his other gun as well and aimed at Dante. "Not human are you?" Dante shrugged "No not the last time I looked so what's your story?" then Dante drew his guns.

The two started there gun fight the vampire the first to fire as he saw Dante go for his guns. The two both unloaded all the rounds in their corresponding guns as they both faced each other and tried to fire to find their guns to be empty "Well this is interesting isn't it?" Dante grinned. "Quite..." the vampire said in a dark soft voice then spun one of his guns and hit Dante in the chest knocking him back and ripping his skin open then came around with the other to rip apart his shoulder before Dante fell to the ground.

Dante leaned up looking over his shoulder and chest "Damn that is going to leave a mark." The vampire seemed annoyed "Just who are you? Your not like any of the others what exactly are you a vampire a orc man?" Dante's eyebrow raised "What an orc man? No I'm a demon the name is Dante son of Sparda well at least that is what they say." The vampire lowered it's guns "Jericho... Jericho Cross a member of the Dark Watch a vampire." Dante got up and crossed his arms "What makes you think I care who you are now that you are ripping up my favorite coat you'll have to pay for it you know that right?" Jericho shook his head "Do you even know what I'm talking about the Dark Watch? The ones keeping you demons in check from corrupting the world."

Dante laughed "You if you were at all skilled you would have seen me coming before I even through my sword." Before Dante could make a move Jericho reloaded his guns and fired all the rounds into Dante and dropped him to the ground. "Well ok so maybe you can do a couple fancy tricks. As you were saying about keeping demons at bay?" Jericho now held a suspicious look "Why are you now asking about it don't you want to try and kill me demon?" Dante got up removing a bullet from his chest "Well yes I do but that won't keep me busy for long I'm in the business for killing demons too. What does killing people here have to do with your Dark Watch?"

"Looking for bounties then come with me then I'll explain..." Dante grabbed his sword after holstering his guns. "What kind of pay?" Dante asked. "Simple you live if not the Dark Watch will become your enemy. Dante shrugged "Sounds like a crappy deal for me but eh if I don't like it I'll collect on your head then take my boredom out on the Dark Watch then. Jericho nodded and holstered his guns and lead the way.

_**Chapter II Dark Watch and the Hellsing Organization **_

To be added soon._**  
**_


End file.
